1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a drawing control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known nail print apparatuses which perform nail printing by printing nail designs on nails. Such nail print apparatuses are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534083, for example.
By using such nail print apparatuses, nail designs can be enjoyed casually without visiting nail salons and such like.
The nail print apparatus described in the above document uses an ink-jet system which makes ink be in the form of micro droplets and sprays the ink droplets from a print head.
On the other hand, there have been known plot type drawing apparatuses which include writing tools (pens) for drawing and perform drawing by making pen tips which are tip portions of the writing tools contact drawing targets.
Since such plot type drawing apparatuses use pens, it is possible to use various types of ink which is difficult to use in the ink jet system, such as ink including pigment (color material) with a large particle diameter, lame and such like, ink with high viscosity and such like. Thus, in a case where such drawing apparatus is adopted as a nail print apparatus, it is possible to achieve nail print having a finish close to nail art provided at nail salons or the like.
However, nails which are drawing targets for the nail print apparatuses generally have curved shapes that the central portions in the width direction are high and relatively flat and the portions closer to the both ends in the width direction are lower and slanted more.
Thus, in a case where the writing tool has a felt-like pen tip, when drawing is performed for each of the end portions in the width direction of a nail which are largely slanted, a side of the pen tip sometimes contacts the nail to make the drawing line thicker. Alternatively, in a case where the writing tool has a ballpoint pen type pen tip, when drawing is performed for each of the end portions in the width direction of a nail, the ball part which is a tip of the pen tip is difficult to contact the nail surface to make the line blur or broken, and the drawing cannot be performed successfully.
For the above reasons, the finish quality of nail print is deteriorated at both end portions in the width direction of the nail in some cases.